Heat
by Chakura
Summary: What happens when that time of the year comes around for our dear Shido? will he find his mate? Shounenai Shidox? implied KazukixJuubei
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heat

Author: Chakura

Paring: Shidox? Implied KazukixJuubei

Disclaimer: Not mines

Warning: Shounen-ai, Unbeta

* * *

Being attune with the animals allows for many benefits that an average human do not have. Such examples were quicker reflexes, heighten sense of smell, better vision, and stronger than one looks. Having animal attributes does have its benefits; today was not one of days. Instead it may actually be a horrible day. The reason being was that like other animals, there are times in which the sexual drive is running full throttle. When the air is full of pheromones and one is looking for a mate, in other words he is in heat. Yes, the great Shido is a slave to his libido. The worse part about this was that it was worse then ever before, but at the same time Shido was in enough control of himself to refrain from jumping anything with two legs. Maybe it is the age. He is older now so it means that he has better control over himself but it was also due to that same age that tells him he needs to find a mate now! A strong mate.

He hopes he does not do anything stupid since he has a mission to complete. The mission requires him to work with Kazuki, Ginji, and Ban to help retrieve a locket. A locket, which apparently is worth a lot of money since it is incrusted with rare jewels. Hevn came by to give him the details and for the life of him he could not help himself from sniffing her. Something, which Hevn found slightly strange. Luckily for Shido he did not find the pheromones she was giving off pleasing. The same thing with Makoto, which Shido was deeply grateful of. He did not want himself to hurt the sweet girl who took him in. Her smell was pleasing but it was similar to what he might smell form a sister or something. Now he hopes that the guys he will soon be working with would not trigger anything off in him.

He should not be worried about Kazuki because hopefully he would smell like Juubei, which would mean off limits. The same with Ginji, he would probably smell something akin to what he smelled from Madoka, family. Ban on the other hand worries him a bit. It is quiet known that both of them are not fond of each other and now with Shido being in heat, he severely hopes that Ban's smell would not agitate him into killing.

The group met up an hour later to discuss what they were going to do to infiltrate the house which is holding the locket. Kazuki was the first to show up and Shido was relieved that indeed he smells like Juubei. Ginji and Ban arrived a couple of minutes after that. Ginji also smell like he predicted, but there was a faint smell of something else on him. Ban on the other was a different story.

"Yo monkey tamer would you mind giving me some space here?" Ban requested while trying to move away from Shido.

"There is something different about Ban's smell" Shido thought. Something that he could not quiet place his finger on.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ban was getting more agitated for the fact that Shido, instead of removing himself from Ban's personal space, actually moved in closer.

"Yo Itomaki, do you know what is wrong with monkey boy here?"

"No"

"Hmmm I seen him act like this before Ban-chan" Ginji piped up, "but I don't remember why"

Ban face faulted. It was just like Ginji not to remember. All of a sudden he felt a warm breath upon his neck.

"What the fuck do you think you doing to my neck!"

Shido didn't even answer the question for he was too entranced by Ban's smell. How come he never noticed how nice it actually smells. It was like a mix of cigarette smoke, sweat, and something that was purely Ban. Shido didn't even see the fist that came towards his face.

"Why you hit me for snake boy?" Shido cried while rubbing his cheek.

"Well maybe it was your face in my neck, monkey tamer"

"Guys stop we have to get started on this mission." "Hevn-san said the head of the house is actually holding a party in which he had invited certain guests, four of them being us." "During this time we should get ourself acquainted with the house's layout and security before we take any action. Our rooms are right next to each other. Shido and Ginji will have to be in one room and Ban and me will be in another. We shall arrive at separate times so as not to attract any suspicions." "We should meet at the lobby at 8 to discuss any further action" Kazuki finished explaining to them but by the looks of things none of the guys heard it. Ban and Shido were just glaring at each other, with Ginji in the middle trying to pacify the situation. "God," Kazuki thought, "This is going to be one long mission."

"Come one Ban, you're coming with me there more that you should know," Kazuki dragged Ban away, while handing a slip of paper off to Shido. "Those are the instruction just in case you guys missed anything. We'll see you at 8" and with that Kazuki left with Ban in tow.

Shido could not help himself from sniffing the air where Ban was just standing. It was then that everything clicked. "Kami-sama, please do not tell me I'm attracted to Ban" Shido whispered, and somewhere in the distance you could hear Ban's voice saying "What the fuck."

TBC

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it so far. Please send in comments so I could better my story O yeah another thing does anybody know what are the Japanese phrase for monkey tamer and whatever Shido calls Ban? this will help a lot thanx guys 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heat

Author: Chakura

Pairing: Shidox Ban

Disclaimer: Not mines

Warning: Un beta

A/N: Thanks for all the response on the name. It was greatly appreciated .

invi-chan: Sure you can translate the thing in French. That's pretty cool. Hey when you get it uploaded send me the site cause I wanna see it in French lol

* * *

Ban cannot believe what he just heard. Actually, he does not want to believe what he just heard. Maybe the itomaki made a mistake. It has to be a mistake because there was no way in hell he was going to do what the itomaki had just said.

Kazuki just sighed silently. "Look, Ban I can understand how you're feeling, but..."

"What do you mean you can understand how I feel? There is no absolute way you can understand how I feel!" Ban raged.

"Ban, just calm down."

"What you mean just calm down! Did you just hear what was said!"

"Ban, please."

"It's not a big deal to you because let's face it you're pretty femmy."

"Look Ban its...wait, did you just call me femmy?"

"I mean when I first saw you I thought you were a girl. I still think that sometimes."

"I'm not femmy."

"Look there is no way that I'm going to..."

"Ban just shut up. Shut up and deal with it. Kami-sama we have to go get you ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"You'll see."

Ban was fuming. He was beyond mad, hell he was furious. He can not fathom how they got him to do it, maybe it was the little offer about Hevn increasing the money they would get, or that Paul would forget about their tab. Well whatever it was, it worked. Only a couple hours has passed when Kazuki told him that the little extra part that was reserve for the both of them was that both will be going undercover. They had to go undercover as females.

The reason why the two of them were chose was because, first of all, Kazuki was as close to being female as any male can possibly get. The reason Ban got chosen was because first of all Ginji was just kind of stocky. Not to say that he was fat, but you could tell he was male. Shido on the other hand was a very fine definition of what is to be male. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to pass as a female. So that left Ban. He was thinnest of the three and very fine boned, so it was the logical choice he was going to be the second female.

The reason why they had to be female was because first of all it would be too suspicious if they show up. The guy who ones the house is very aware that something might happen. The second reason was that the same owner is known as a lady's man. More like swooning anything with breast. Not that Ban had any problem with that but it was usually because he was not the one with breast being swooned.

The baka itomaki decided that they should go check in earlier than the other two just so they could survey the area and not track anymore attention to themselves.

"Why does this dress have to be so fucking short!" Ban grumbled.

Kazuki just smiled as he began to check them in. "Now, now Ban, that's not very lady like."

Kazuki was wearing a nice off white summer dress that grazed him just below the knee. He had a light blue, knitted; small shall to cover up his bare shoulders. His feet were encased in matching blue pumps. Reluctantly he had to admit he was impressed with how is hair and make up was done. He only had a small amount of blush on his cheeks and a light pink smudge of lip-gloss on his lips. His hair was in a loose French braid with dark blue ribbon intertwined with his chestnut brown hair. He got off pretty easy considering all the other outfits that he could have been forced to wear. Hevn and Natsumi both decided that he was going to be the elegant and demure one. Too bad Ban wasn't so lucky. Kazuki snickered to himself.

Ban struggled to lengthen his dress as much as possible. "What are you laughing at itomaki!"

"Yup." Kazuki thought to himself. He got off easy. Ban had been forced to be, what Hevn called, "the sexy queen." Which meant that Ban was stuck wearing a deep ruby red low riding miniskirt that started below his navel and didn't end until halfway down his thigh. Kazuki had to admit that Ban has really nice legs, graceful and powerful at the same time. To match the red skirt, he had on a black corset-like tank top with a white ribbon and matching black ankle boots. Ban had on a lot more make up than Kazuki. Red lip glossed shimmer on his lips, there a slight blush, darker than Kazuki's, ran across his cheeks, and he had on mascara to make his eyelash look fuller and darker. His hair was not in its usual mess, instead of was combed and hair sprayed so it would lie softly against the shoulder. All in all, Kazuki had to agree, Ban does look like a sexy queen...with an attitude.

Ban glared at the guy, "For the last time you bastard, the answer is no!"

The guy grabbed Ban's worst, "Come on baby, I'll show you a good time."

"Let go," Ban grounded out.

"Only if you say yes," The guy smirked and leaned in closer.

Ban had it. Being forced to dress like a girl, having make-up put on him, and wearing high heals for an hour, Ban had enough. He looked up at the guy and gave him a smile. A second later the guy lay unconscious on the floor, the left side of the face was already starting to bruise up. Ban cracked his knuckles, "That felt good."

Kazuki thanked the lady and turned to his companion, "Let's go to our room."

The journey to the room was pretty uneventful. Minus the stares, whispers, and leers coming from the guys, it was not bad. The room that they share was huge. It had two twin beds with a mahogany nightstand between the two beds. There were two whicker chairs with an oak coffee table that sate between the chairs and a large fireplace. They unpack quickly since they didn't want anything to hold them down.

"Yo, Itomaki hurry up. I want grab a smoke before the other two shows up." Ban called out.

A few seconds later they were walking downstairs to the main hall when they caught site of a certain electric blond and beast master.

Shido had just finished checking them in when he caught a whiff of Ban's scent and quickly turned around to be only faced with a very sexy brunette. Something about her was very familiar. One look at the dark cobalt eye and the heady scent that came rolling off her, Shido could not believe it. Tentatively he called out "Ban!"

tbc

* * *

Sorry if the last part seemed a bit rushed. I wanted to finish it tonight because I would not be in contact with a computer anytime soon. Enjoy and please review.


End file.
